


The Kid Likes Dead Things

by sunshineboy1981



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Anthropophobia, Conspiracies, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, M/M, S E N D H E L P, Taxidermy, This is real fucked up, Why the hell are you reading this, au high school, dark au, like warning you now, outsider pov, why the hell am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: Castiel viewed the wall, filled with marble eyes and stuffed, very realistic animals..."Taxidermy," Dean said, noticing the other's wandering eyes. "Sammy and I do it sometimes, mostly together. The kid likes dead things. Who am I to deny him? It isn't hurting anybody."Castiel nodded, ignoring the tug in his gut saying that he had to run. He had to respect his new neighbor. Clutching the casserole to his chest.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction! If you are easily triggered by sensitive or fucked up content, check the last notes on this chapter for warnings! Tell me what you think!

Castiel never wanted this. The Novaks payed no mind to their teenage son's protests at the idea of a cross - country move, taking the boy from his home in Michigan all the way down to Lawrence, Kansas. 

School was somewhat alright. He had already learned a majority of what was taught at his previous school so he had time to adjust. Sadly, 'adjusting' included a Scottish transfer following him around with his friend, Meg. Not that they weren't good friends, just somewhat irritating. 

"Come ON!" Crowley sighed, "You've got to let us come over! You've been in the squad for a whole week already!" Crowley sighed. Meg nodded behind him, sticking her bottom lip into a pout. 

"Why would I be comfortable letting you know where I live?" 

"Because we're great!" Meg laughed, pulling on Cas' duster. "At least spill the address!"

"We're not even done unpacking yet! It's just the house by that creepy old church!"

There was an awkward pause. "... What church?"

"The old abandoned one. On Farms Street? You know...?"

"That's not a church..." Meg said calmly. "That's the Winchester Hou-"

She was cut off by Crowley's hand covering her mouth. "Castiel. Do you  _actually_ live across the street from the  _Winchester House_?"

"What's the Winchester house?" Cas was confused. Was he supposed to be afraid?

"The Winchesters! God, the family's nuts! Mum died like 14 years ago, father went nuts, pulled the eldest from school, youngest's never been. The dad killed himself last year, haven't seen the sons since the funeral. Though, my mum says she sees the older at the market..." Crowley sighed. "Bloody witch only shops at five in the morning..."

The group laughed, parting at the start of the main hallway, Castiel put on a smile, but newfound information weighed heavy in his mind.

* * *

 

On his walk home, Castiel felt... different. He had been taking this way for the whole week he had been in Kansas, but knowing that the old, unkempt building across the street actually had people inside of it changed the tone of the entire state.

Now that he looked at it, the curtains would move. That morning, as he left for school, the whole house was shut off. Windows closed and dark, but now, one of the top floor windows had its curtains opened a little bit. A boy was peeking out of it, couldn't be older than 16 or so. The kid had fluffy brown hair and a passive expression that made it seem as though he were playing God. Just glaring down on the street with his deep, bored hazel eyes. Expressionless as marbles, gleaming like glass in the three o'clock sun. 

That night, during dinner, Castiel shared the news with his parents, immediately regretting it when his mother's eyes lit up, declaring that she would make them a casserole for Cas to deliver to them after school tomorrow. 

"Poor boys, must have not had a home cooked meal in ages!" Mrs. Novak declared, shutting down any protests before they began to leave the boy's mouth. All Castiel could do was stare out towards the creepy old house, the curtains shut, but lights on on the top floor. How had he never noticed all the activity in that house?

Cas couldn't seep that night. Whenever he tried to shut his eyes, he was haunted by the house next door.

Nightmares of open curtains, scruffy hair, and glass marble eyes.


	2. Meeting Mr. Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sam's got a problem, anthropophobia. Real severe fear of people, doesn't talk to anyone but me. Dad wasn't the nicest guy, per se..."  
> Cas nodded. "That's awful," he was met with a shrug. "Don't you want to get him help?"  
> "No!" Castiel jumped at Dean's exclamation. "Kid's been through a lot, don't want to put him through worse with shrinks and crap..."

"Run!" Meg laughed. "They're gonna skin you alive!" 

"Shut it!" Cas snapped, pushing the brunette off towards the direction of her house. 

She walked away from him with a laugh.

"Dear God... I'm gonna die."

* * *

 

After around 15 minutes of arguing, Castiel begrudgingly walked across the street, casserole in hand, knocking on his neighbors' door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting honestly, perhaps the barking of Hell hounds or shrieks of the damned, but whatever it was, it was terribly anticlimactic when the door opened to reveal a tall, blond man.

Dean Winchester wasn't at all the pale, black haired hermit from teen dramas, nor was he the long haired string bean from urban legend. He was actually tan, well groomed, and seemed to be rather physically fit. 

"M- May I come in? I just moved in across the street and..." Castiel smiled at his neighbor, trying to look natural. Even though he seemed like a normal guy, the stigma surrounding the Winchester house kept his eyes low and his adrenaline high as Dean moved through the doorway, silently agreeing. 

"Sammy! Company!" Dean called, but the house remained frighteningly silent. Castiel viewed the wall, filled with marble eyes and stuffed, very realistic animals...

"Taxidermy," Dean said gruffly, noting the other's wandering eyes. "Sammy and I do it sometimes. A hobby we share. The kid likes dead things, who am I to deny him? He isn't hurting anybody." 

Castiel just nodded, ignoring the urge in his gut telling him to run. He had to respect his new neighbor. He wasn't doing anything wrong, just being a little odd, everyone is in their own way.

Clutching the casserole to his chest, he kept his eyes down as they walked, the pair remaining oddly silent as they paraded for the marbles watching their every breath.

"Where's your brother? Didn't you call him?" Cas asked quietly. 

Dean shook his head. "Nah, just warning him." His voice was deep, now that Cas could hear it without the wind or shakiness. His voice was rough, but not in a bad way, it seemed comfortable, whiskey worn despite Dean's being only 18. "Sam's got a problem, anthropophobia. Real severe fear of people, doesn't talk to anyone but me. Dad wasn't the nicest guy, per se..."

Cas nodded. "That's awful," he was met with a shrug. "Don't you want to get him help?"

"No!" Castiel jumped at Dean's exclamation. "Kid's been through a lot, don't want to put him through worse with shrinks and crap... Just set that on the counter."

Castiel nodded, following the older man's orders. He looked around the house, surprised by its normalcy. Not a mess or anything, but not so clean nobody would believe someone lived there. THere were pizza boxes scattered around the floor, easy cook pasta salad and Hamburger Helper boxes in the garbage and Metallica C.D's all over the couch. There was something charming about the house, comforting. It felt as though the world stopped inside the doors. Time slowed in the building and the teen was soothed by the atmosphere, his shoulders slumped despite the black eyes watching him. Perhaps, his lulled brain supplied, they were keeping him safe. 

"Maybe someday I can meet Sam. Help him out a bit..." Dean nodded, obviously uncomfortable, but trying to be kind.

* * *

Castiel went home late after hours talking to Dean. They spoke about bands, television, family. Dean's world seemed to revolve around his brother in a way that straddled the line between sweet and creepy, leaning a little towards the latter when taking into account Sam's phobia and Dean's obvious fear of him overcoming it.

The boys were nice enough though, from what Cas could tell about Sam. He had never met the kid, but Dean said that the college mathematics textbook in the corner belonged to the 16 year old, so he must be smart. Maybe he could rule the world from the safety of his bedroom walls someday. 

After less than a day inside of the Winchester house, Cas was emotionally attached to it. In fact, that night, when the glassy eyes of what he supposed were Sam Wichester, he waved. And call him crazy, but he saw the figure wave back. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> \- Suicide  
> \- Homicide  
> \- Taxidermy  
> \- Incest  
> \- Necrophilia


End file.
